1. Field
A method of manufacturing a substrate for a display device, a substrate for a display device, and a display device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image, and recently, organic light emitting diode displays have been the focus of attention as the display device.
Since an organic light emitting diode display possesses light emitting characteristics and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), the thickness and the weight of display devices may be reduced. The organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance and high response speed, and the like.
Generally, an organic light emitting diode display includes a substrate, an organic light emitting diode, and an encapsulating part in between the substrate and the organic light emitting diode. The encapsulating part generally has a multi-layered structure of an organic layer/inorganic layer/an organic layer. The encapsulating layer blocks the permeation of moisture into the lower substrate.
The organic layer is formed on the inorganic layer using a method of plasma-treating the surface of the inorganic layer, changing the roughness of the surface of the inorganic layer, and inserting an adhesive layer between the organic and inorganic layers with consideration given to the adherence between the organic/inorganic layers, coating stability, and the like.
However, these methods are relatively inefficient in terms of process time and equipment.